Mirrors
by Amythest Rose
Summary: Mirrors, they were the things Kori Anders despised the most. They always tell the truth no matter how much it hurts. But will her best friend Richard help her see her beauty? And maybe become something more than friends?


**Mirrors**

**I don't own Teen Titans ):**

The shattering of glass could be heard from a certain girl's room.

Kori ,17, had vibrant red hair every girl envy's. She also had the most beautiful green eyes almost like emeralds. Her body was also to die for, with the perfect shade of tan, and curves in just the right places. All the boys drooled over her, wishing she would notice them. Everyone thought Kori was gorgeous.

But she didn't.

She thought her hair was too bright and unnatural looking. She hated her eyes; they were too bright for her liking and thought they looked alienish. As for her body she thought she was too fat. She hated herself and thought she was the ugliest girl in school.

But he didn't.

Richard Grayson, 17, has admired Kori for afar for as long as he could remember. Richard has ebony colored hair, blue eyes so blue they looked as if they were as deep as the ocean. He was Jump City High School's playboy. He had a different girlfriend every week. But he wasn't really into any of them. He just dated them to keep up his reputation. Kori was his best friend and he thought that telling her he loved her would ruin their friendship. So he hasn't told her. Or anyone.

Kori had just walked into her room from a long day at school. She had so much to deal with. From homework, her chores, her never ending fights and disagreements with her sister, Koma, her secret feelings for her best friend Richard, and her serious self esteem issues.

She was walking to her desk to start on her homework when she caught sight of herself in her mirror that was above her dresser. Kori sighed deeply as she saw herself _'I am so hideous, how can any be my friend or like me? Most of all how could anyone ever love such a disaster like me?'___As Kori stood there staring at her reflection tears came to her eyes. '_Richard would never love me.' _ Kori couldn't stand looking at herself anymore. She took the closest thing she could find, a hair brush, and threw it at her mirror. Shattering it to pieces. Mirrors were the one thing she despised the most. She was so sad and depressed; she couldn't stand looking at herself, so she smashed every mirror in her room. She then saw pictures of her with family, and some with friends. She didn't like it at all. They were all beautiful. And she totally ruined the whole pictures. Getting frustrated Kori picked up picture after picture and threw them at her wall. Breaking the frames, and causing glass to fly every where.

Kori standing in the middle of her, now messy, room silently cried. She was glad her family wasn't home and didn't hear all the noise. She would then have a lot of explaining to do. More like making up excuses to make it seem like an accident and not intentional.

Kori was startled when the doorbell rang that she let out a little squeal. '_Jeez Kori calm down' _ She scowled herself. _'It can't be mom or dad, or Koma, they wouldn't ring the doorbell' _ She thought as she made her way down the stairs. Wiping her face to dry it.

The mess in her room forgotten.

Kori walked the last length to the door and opened it. Their stood her best friend Richard.

"Hey Kori." Richard said.

"Um hey Richard what are you doing here?" Kori asked confused. She didn't remember making any plans with Richard for today.

"I just wanted to stop by to my super, smart best friend's house. Is that a problem?" He asked with a smile.

Now Kori knew Richard wanted something. He always smiles like that, and tries to flatter her. But she never believed all the flattery's, I mean she owns a mirror.

Sighing Kori asked "What do you want Richard?"

'_Kori always reads me like a book.' _Richard thought. Out loud he said "Well I need help with this history paper Mr. Mod assigned to us today."

"And you think I'll help you?"

"Come on Kori. Please." Richard begged.

Sighing Kori opened the front door more fully and allowed Richard in.

"Thanks Kori you're the best."

"Yeah yeah." Kori said dismissing the compliment with her hand.

Richard began making his way up to Kori's room with his school work, while Kori went to go get some snacks. Kori was in the kitchen when she passed the sink and caught sight of her reflection in a pot. Realization hit Kori like a ton of bricks. Her room was a mess with glass littering the floor. Forgetting the snacks Kori raced up the stairs trying to reach Richard before he got to her room.

Turning a corner Kori saw Richard almost to her door.

"Richard WAIT." Kori yelled.

But it was too late.

Richard was in her room, taking the mess all in. Kori was the neatest person he knew.

"Kori what is all this." Richard asked kneeling down to the ground grabbing some of the glass into his hand.

"Is this glass?"

Kori didn't know what to do so she just stood in her doorway. Richards back was to her so she could see his face. But she heard his voice, she wasn't so sure she wanted to see his face.

When Richard turned to face her his face had many emotions: Anger, sadness, worry, but most of all confusion and concern.

Walking closer to Kori Richard asked again "What is this?"

"It-it's gla-glass." Kori stuttered.

"And why is their glass all over your floor?" Richard demanded.

"I-I broke all my mirrors, and threw picture frames at my wall." Kori answered. She didn't know why she felt so compelled to tell Richard the truth.

Richard was so confused. "Kori why would you do this?" He asked softly.

Kori getting mad because she felt that no one could understand her yelled "Because Richard look at me I'm the most ugliest girl on the planet, and I hate being reminded of it every time I look into the mirror everday!"

To say Richard was shocked would be an understatement. _'How the heck can Kori think that?' _

"Listen to me Kori you are not ugly, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever meet." Richard said to Kori while walking closer to her to grab her hand in his.

"Well you're a liar." Kori screamed in Richard's face. Yanking her hand free of Richards she ran. She ran down the stairs and out of her house. Richard calling her name growing fainter and fainter as she kept on running.

Kori getting out of breath, decided to stop at the park.

'_Richard did not mean that. He was only trying to make me feel better' _Kori was thinking but she couldn't help the guilt that run through the veins in her body. '_What if he was telling the truth? Then I just ran out. Gosh he must be so worried!' _Kori sighed. She didn't want Richard to be worrying about her. She couldn't help feeling a little hope that his words were true_. 'That might mean he feels the same way about me that I feel for him.'_

She wished that were true.

Sitting down on a park bench, Kori looked around at the scenery. The bench she was at was facing a giant lake, with numerous trees of all shapes and sizes surrounding it. She truly loved it here.

It was getting late and Kori knew she needed to go home. But she just didn't want to. She was to comfy. Sighing Kori laid down and closed her eyes letting sleep consume her.

Kori woke to find a blanket draped over her. '_When did this get her?'_ Kori sat up and grimaced as she stretched. A park bench was not the best place to sleep.

When Kori opened her eyes she was shocked to see Richard.

"Uh hey." Kori said unsure of what to say.

Richard said nothing just looked at her.

Kori beginning to squirm under his gaze asked "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't. I was out for a jog and saw you."

"Oh."

"Kori why do you think all those things?" Richard asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't know I just do. I mean Richard I am hideously ugly and don't sit here and tell me I'm pretty and beautiful. You and I know the truth so if you want to talk, we're going to talk the truth. All honest." Kori said to Richard looking at him.

"Your right Kori we'll talk honestly. You're not pretty or beautiful." Richard said.

The words stung Kori deeply. She wanted him to tell the truth but he could've done it a little nicer.

"Okayyyy, well now that we're on the same page…" Kori said before getting interrupted by Richard.

"You're breathtakingly stunning." Richard said to Kori while looking into her eyes even though she was looking down.

Snapping her head up Kori looked at him. She wanted to believe him but she just couldn't.

"You're just saying that." Kori said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I'm not. Kori ever since we met you have haunted my dreams. You are the most beautiful person on this planet. And every time I look at you, you honestly do take my breath away. Your luscious red hair that I just want to run my hands through. Your enchanting emerald green eyes, I swear every time I look into them I could get lost in them forever. Kori have you seen the way people look at you, all the girls are envious of you, and you, literally, make all the boys drool. Your beauty is stunning and I wouldn't change a thing about you Kori. All the things that make you you are the reasons I fell in love with you."

Kori was so shocked. She couldn't even deny everything Richard just said because she was looking at his face the entire time and saw that he meant every single word. But what shocked her the most was that Richard loved her. He felt the same way.

Tears of happiness streaming down her face. "Richard thank you."

Richard smiling said "You're welcome."

Kori scooted closer to Richard and embraced him in an enormous hug and whispered in his ear "I love you, too."

Richard body tingled as he felt her breath on his neck. He couldn't be anymore happier.

Backing away he placed his hands on her cheek and kissed her.

They were both smiling at each other when they stopped for air.

"Come on Kori we should probably get home."

Kori sighed she didn't want to be away from Richard.

Getting off the bench they both got up on their feet. Richard grabbed the blanket that was on Kori while she was asleep.

'_Who brings a blanket when they go for a jog?' _Kori thought. But then she realized that Richard must have known that she was here and brought the blanket for here earlier so she wouldn't get cold. _'He really does care.'_

They both walked home hand in hand. They were starting a new path in life their relationship was beyond friendship. And both Kori and Richard liked that.

And as they walked Kori thought of all the things she could do know that Richard was hers, and showed her, her beauty both inside and out. Kori smiled knowing the perfect thing to start this new chapter in her life.

A new mirror.

**HAPPY MONDAY**

**Not really, know we have to go to school again **** I have a state test on Wednesday … BOO!!!**

**Well REVIEW and tell me what you think of this one-shot.**

**~Amythest Rose~**


End file.
